Destinées Croisées
by FanDeBlack.com
Summary: SONG-FIC sur "Infernal" du Bossu de Notre Dame. Meleagant Prince de Gorre, prie les Dieux de lui accorder la victoire pendant le siège de la Carmélide, après le couronnement d'Arthur. La déchéance d'un héros. Fic sur La Légende du Roi Arthur, comédie musicale de 2015 de Dove Attia. Rating T justifié Please, come to read! je vous promets de ne pas vous mordre.


**Ceci est ma première fic officielle que j'arrive à terminer. Elle a surgit dans mon esprit lorsque j'étais en séance intensive d'écoute des musiques Disney.**

 **C'est donc une Song-Fic basée sur « Infernal » du Bossu de Notre-Dame. Un conseil, si la dernière fois que vous avez vu ce Disney, vous ne saviez pas épeler FANTASTIQUE correctement, regardez-le à nouveau. Tous les Disney ne sont pas pour les enfants.**

 **Bref, j'ai placé cette chanson dans la comédie musicale La Légende Du Roi Arthur. Alors, ATTENTION SPOILER… Comme SPOILER sur Mozart l'Opéra Rock et 1789. Vous comprendrez en lisant.**

 **Enfin, je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai trouvé cette fic' dure à écrire car j'avais les représentations mentales de chacune des actions. Et on n'est pas vraiment à Disneyland. Donc, je mets un Rating T, peut-être exagéré selon certain mais je vais éviter les problèmes.**

 **Enfin, c'est une DEATH-FIC. Désolée, je vous jure que ça a été dur pour moi aussi. Mais ce personnage doit mourir. Je le ferai peut-être vivre plus tard mais pas maintenant.**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Destinées Croisées_

 _Le début se situe avant le siège du château de Carmélide. Excalibur a donc été retiré du rocher par Arthur, ancien écuyer et bâtard d'Uther Pendragon, le précédent roi. Méléagant lui, est prince de Gorre et n'a pas réussi à tirer l'épée. Néanmoins, il a vaincu tous ses opposants dans des duels loyaux pour devenir roi. Il a donc refusé de se soumettre à Arthur et se considère comme le roi légitime._

Méléagant entra dans la tente et s'approcha de la statue du Dieu vénéré, le très saint père de toute chose et protecteur de tous les êtres. A côté de lui se tenait la déesse guerrière de la victoire et de l'Amour. C'étaient les seules divinités qui lui étaient nécessaire. Il allait gagner cette bataille contre le duc félon, puis la guerre face à cet usurpateur, ce pantin manipulé par Merlin pour l'empêcher lui l'héritier légitime, de devenir roi. Il prendrait alors la place qui lui était destinée depuis la nuit des temps. Il sera roi, c'était écrit. Mais pour ça, il avait besoin de l'aide des Dieux, de la Terre et de la Magie.

Il s'agenouilla alors devant les icônes de ses croyances et commença sa prière.

 _« Beata Maria, je clame que mon âme est pure, de ma vertu j'ai droit d'être fier. »_

Il n'avait jamais péché. Il avait toujours suivi les préceptes enseignés par le Père de toute chose. Il était le fidèle disciple des druides et magiciens. Prince de sang, il était un dieu vivant sur terre, descendant des divinités. Il était le maître de sa terre et un prince parmi les cieux.

 _« Beata Maria, mon cœur a bien plus de droiture qu'une vulgaire foule de traine-misère »_

Aucun péché a son actif. Il avait toujours été le parfait représentant des Dieux. Il n'avait jamais dérivé de son objectif : conquérir le trône de Bretagne, sa patrie et son héritage. C'était sa destinée. La sienne. Rien ne l'en avait détourné. Mais son esprit lui rappela le fameux jour des festivités de Samain quelques années plus tôt. Il avait été convié aux festivités de Carmélide pour fêter la paix entre leurs deux royaumes. Il était alors l'invité d'honneur du Duc. Et pendant qu'il observait la foule, il l'avait vue. Et il s'était senti apaisé par sa simple présence. Le balancement de ses hanches et de sa tête sur l'air de la musique entrainante l'avait subjugué, lui, le prince de Glace. Il avait été incapable de détourner son regard d'elle de toute la soirée. Et alors qu'il aurait dû songer à ses prochaines alliances pour la conquête du trône, il n'avait pu que contempler les reflets des flammes sur sa peau d'ivoire. Elle dansait avec ses gens, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si le temps était compté. Elle dégageait un tel charisme que tout le monde se retournait sur son passage. Et il avait eu envie de chanter pour qu'elle continue de danser, une fois le morceau fini. Lorsque la dernière note s'était envolée dans l'air, elle avait tourné la tête d'un mouvement gracieux et ses yeux avaient croisé les siens. Eau contre glace. Vie contre guerre. C'était la seule fois qu'il avait déposé les armes. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il oublia la cause première de sa présence dans la tente et prit a parti les divinités silencieuses.

 _« Mais pourquoi Maria, quand elle danse l'insolente, ses yeux de feu m'embrasent et me hantent ! »_

Après son corps, après ses yeux, c'étaient ses cheveux qui l'avaient fasciné. Des mèches complètement blanches encadraient son délicat visage. Aucune trace de couleur dans sa toison. Et il s'était pris à se demander si cette couleur était présente sur tout son corps. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne suivait plus la voie des Dieux.

 _« Quelle brulure, quelle torture, les flammes de sa chevelure dévorent mon corps d'obscènes flétrissures. »_

Et il lui avait fallu se purifier par le sang, par les larmes et la douleur. Par le feu et l'eau. Par la peine et la repentance. Des mois passés à la guerre, un cilice accroché à ses chairs, un flagelle dans sa tente. Il ne s'était jamais plaint. Il avait fauté. Il avait aimé. Il se faisait pardonner. Mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier.

 _« Infernales bacchanales, l'Enfer noircit ma chair de péchés, de désir, le Ciel doit me punir !»_

Puisque sa seule volonté n'arrivait pas à ôter les hanches de la danseuse de sa mémoire, ses yeux de sa vue et ses cheveux de son cœur, il en avait appelé aux dieux. Et les dieux lui avaient répondu. Ils l'avaient condamné. Il avait finalement perdu son trône. A cause d'un seul faux pas, d'un unique regard et d'un reflet qui s'attardait sur une robe trop blanche. Son rêve était mort. Et son amour avait viré à l'obsession.

 _« Est-ce ma faute ? Pourquoi ce blâme ? C'est cette sorcière gitane par qui mon cœur s'enflamme. »_

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'avait rien fait. Il avait juste accepté une alliance avec son père. Et aujourd'hui, il se trouvait abandonné par tous. Elle allait payer. Mais d'abord, il savait que lui-même allait devoir expier. Il sortit alors le flagelle de son manteau et retira sa chemise. Le froid lui saisit les épaules, mordant, griffant tout ce qui était dénudé. Mais il continua sa pénitence, sans un frisson pour le froid ou une pensée pour la douleur. Il caressa d'une main rêveuse les lanières de cuir de son fouet, une lueur fanatique dans le regard. Et le premier coup partit, laissant une trainée rougeâtre sur le dos découvert. Un deuxième coup suivit, claquant dans l'air froid de la nuit. Et les autres s'enchainèrent, à une vitesse de plus en plus rapide, avec de plus en plus de force. Son dos se mit bientôt à saigner et son corps à hurler. Mais le froid anesthésiait ses pensées aussi efficacement que la douleur. Un seul objectif dans son esprit : expier sa faute, son unique faute pour accomplir enfin son destin. Finalement, après de longues heures de supplice, il s'arrêta, l'esprit apaisé par l'effort. Il se leva tremblant et sans un regard pour la trace sombre qui ornait dorénavant le sol, il s'avança au plus près des statues de ses dieux. Il posa le fouet, maculé de son sang, en offrande sur l'autel avant de se reculer lentement jusqu'au repère sanglant de sa prière. Il ramassa sa chemise et, avec beaucoup de précautions, tourna sa tête pour observer son dos. En voyant les longues trainées sanguinolentes, il se rappela le talent de sa belle pour les soins physiques et mentaux. Aussitôt que cette pensée apparue dans son esprit, son visage se referma et la sérénité disparue de son âme. Il n'avait toujours pas expié, et encore moins oublié. Dans un mouvement de colère pure, il se riva son regard vers ses idoles pour leur crier son désarroi dans une interrogation.

 _« Est-ce ma faute, si notre père, a fait les hommes moins puissants que Lucifer ?»_

Dans un mouvement fluide, il se détourna des froides images de ses Dieux ingrats. Puisque personne ne voulait pardonner sa faute depuis longtemps expiée, puisque l'univers entier s'amusait à le tourmenter, il allait reprendre en main son destin, sans l'aide des dieux. Le trône était à lui. Et il le réclamerait, une fois de plus, au nom de son sang, de sa lignée. Et qu'advienne que pourra, il était le Prince de Gorre, Prince de la Guerre et de la Mort. Il ne s'inclinerait plus devant personne, homme ou dieux. Sa victoire l'attendait, il ne la ferait pas attendre. Ensuite, Guenièvre serait sienne. Et enfin son rêve s'accomplira.

ooooOoooo

Des mois après le siège de la Carmélide, Méléagant faisait de nouveau face aux dieux. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. La moitié de son visage, comme son âme, avait été vendue à la Mort, incarnée par la Fée Morgane. Son corps se mourrait, son âme ne lui appartenait plus et son esprit était épris de la jeune femme qui était dans ses cachots. La vengeance n'avait plus aucun goût, comme le pouvoir. Il était un homme abandonné de tous, y compris de lui-même. Son moment de faiblesse l'avait amené à rejeter ses dieux. Comme conséquence, ils l'avaient de nouveau laissé tomber. Il avait perdu sa bataille. Il avait dû reconnaître l'usurpateur. Il avait vu la lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de l'Enchanteur. Ses alliés l'avaient oublié. Et il avait perdu Guenièvre. Que lui restait-il alors ? Les souvenirs ? L'amertume de la défaite ? La vengeance ? L'injustice bouillonnait en lui. Tant de haine dans son esprit et si peu de réponses. Il s'était alors tourné vers Morgane, qui avait accepté de vendre son âme. Et il y avait perdu la vie. Il n'était plus qu'un corps qui se délitait peu à peu.

Il avait alors prit peur. Le remord l'avait saisi. Pour se sentir à nouveau complet, se retrouver lui-même, il avait kidnappé la Reine, se faisant passer pour son amant en manteau blanc. Quelle ironie ! Lui se trouvait condamné pour une passion interdite à sens unique pendant que l'objet de son désir fautait avec un autre que son époux, celui qui lui était destiné ! Pourtant, les dieux ne les abandonnaient pas, eux. Même à Avalon, il existe des préférences. Ils n'étaient définitivement que des jouets pour les divinités.

Il avait dorénavant Guenièvre. Mais il ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle, attachée dans son cachot lui semblait plus libre que lui, enchainé à son destin. Il sentait arriver la fin. Il sentait le gout des mensonges et de la trahison. Et sentait l'amertume de la défaite. Mais il ne ressentait rien. Le seul sentiment qui lui restait était celui qui avait causé sa perte.

 _« Par pitié, Maria, protège-moi du mauvais sort, de cette fleur du mal et de son corps. »_

Il en avait assez d'être le jouet des dieux. Il voulait que son tourment s'achève. Qu'il cesse d'être poussé vers le bord du gouffre sans pouvoir tomber. Il priait donc pour sa fin, quel qu'elle soit. Il voulait qu'elle se hâte. Il voulait abandonner sa folie au plus tôt. Il voulait le repos des guerriers. Il voulait la paix. Un nouveau départ.

 _« Détruis cette femme-là, qu'un rideau de feu soit son linceul ou faites qu'elle soit à moi et à moi seul ! »_

Il priait des Dieux qui l'avaient laissé tomber. Son corps n'était qu'un morceau de bois, balloté par les flots, au gré des envies des Dieux. Un corps qui n'aspirait qu'à la paix et au repos, sur terre ou dans les Cieux. Un corps à la dérive. Il attendait que les Dieux le préviennent de son dernier rôle, lorsqu'une de ses ombres toqua à la lourde porte en bois qui barrait la pièce.

 _"Prince de Gorre ? Guenièvre n'est plus dans les cachots, elle s'est échappée."_

Enfin, un signe du ciel. Mais pourquoi lui enlevaient-ils encore sa seule source de réconfort ? Était-il donc condamné à souffrir jusqu'à la fin ?

 _"Mais comment ?_

 _Trouve-la ! Sors d'ici Idiot. Je l'aurai même si je dois brûler tout le pays !"_

Ce serait son dernier acte de rébellion. Il ne leur laisserait pas la victoire. Ou du moins, pas sans combattre. L'Histoire et la légende pourront retenir beaucoup ou peu de choses de lui, elles n'oublieraient pas son courage et sa ténacité. Elles n'oublieraient pas sa force ni sa faiblesse. Il aura peut-être perdu pour l'histoire, mais il lui restait son panache et son orgueil. Il ne mourrait pas en tant que jouet des Dieux.

 _« Infernale, bacchanale, diabolique sorcière, sois mienne, ma passion te mènera en enfer ! »_

En descendant les marches pour accéder à ses cachots, il se rendit compte que les évènements qui arriveraient seraient funestes, fatals pour l'un des protagonistes. Il espéra que ce serait lui. Guenièvre méritait de vivre. Elle n'avait à se reprocher sinon d'être l'instrument des Dieux. Il espéra qu'elle souffrirait moins que lui.

 _« Seigneur pitié pour elle. »_

Quand en arrivant dans les cachots, il tomba nez à nez avec sa douce prisonnière et son preux chevalier, en armure blanche. ET il vit soudainement rouge. Lui, le favori des icônes, le favori des puissants, élevé parmi eux puis envoyé comme soutien au destin, lui, amant de la Reine ? Lui, amant de Guenièvre ? Lui, un rival ? Les dieux ne lui auraient rien épargné. Défaite, humiliation, honte et trahison. De quoi offrir à chanter à tous les bardes du prochain millénaire. Lorsque dans un mouvement d'épée trop rapide pour être simplement humain, Méléagant se trouva désarmé, il comprit que son destin était de mourir aujourd'hui, de la main de son rival, devant les yeux de son unique amour. Une manne pour les bardes, à ne pas en douter. Il était le héros d'un rêve illusoire. Un héros romantique. Condamné à mourir pour avoir osé rêver, osé espérer.

 _« Seigneur pitié pour moi »_

Il croisa alors le regard terrifié de la Reine de son cœur. Il la désira une dernière fois, dernière volonté bafouée.

 _« Fais qu'elle s'offre à moi »_

Et son esprit se mit à entreprendre des gestes cent fois rêvés mais jamais réalisée. Sa main droite trouva son couteau, rangé à sa place dans un dernier miracle. Il le leva rapidement face à lui et regarda sa belle dans un ultime hommage. Il comprit alors que elle aussi souffrira par la volonté des dieux avides de spectacles. Et Il vit qu'elle aussi avait compris. Il la serra alors dans ses bras, première et dernière fois, pour cacher leurs larmes mêlées de héros condamnés.

 _« Ou elle brûlera ! »_

Il leva son arme. Un unique cri sortit de sa bouche :

« Guenièvre ! »

Et il s'effondra au sol, son long manteau recouvrant sa dépouille comme un suaire mortuaire.

Des larmes silencieuses et discrètes courraient le long des joues de la Reine.

Au loin, la lointaine voix d'une déesse chanta de chagrin en voyant son protégé s'éteindre.

 _ **Quand le rideau tombe**_

 _ **Tu retournes avec tes ombres**_

 _ **Elles te sont fidèles**_

 _ **Dieu comme la gloire est mortelle**_

 _ **Quand le rideau tombe**_

 _ **Et que les décors s'effondre**_

 _ **Tu implores le ciel**_

 _ **Dieu que la gloire est cruelle !**_

 _ **Tu meurs avec elle.**_

ooooOoooo

Des siècles plus tard, alors que le nom du prince honni n'est qu'une légende oubliée dans une légende plus grande, la même histoire se déroule dans l'Autriche éclairée du Siècle des Lumières. Une histoire de passion et de rivalités, d'orgueil et de musique, de gloire et d'abandon, de désespoir et de talents. En ce jour de l'an de grâce 1791, le 5 décembre, un jour froid et pluvieux, sous les combles d'un immeuble de la capitale, un homme tourmenté meurt en paix sous les yeux impuissants de son rival. Il n'avait pas tort finalement. S'il faut mourir, autant vivre, même à en crever oublié. Mozart meurt, Salieri vit, pour l'un le triomphe, l'autre, l'oubli. Et les Dieux s'amusent encore.

Avant même cette tragédie, une jeune femme, incarnation d'une reine déchue, meurt elle aussi, sous les coups sonores d'un fusil, devant les marches d'un lieu cent fois conquis, mais aujourd'hui détruit. Avec elle, la passion et l'amour s'envole du cœur d'un homme. Avec elle part le bonheur d'une vie. Avec elle, une Révolution s'enflamme tandis qu'un homme se consume. La fin d'une époque et le commencement d'une.

Et enfin, encore bien des siècles plus tard, des magiciens, chacun avec un don différent, mais tous complémentaires, découvrirent ces histoires, ces destins tragiques et injustes, pleins de vie, de passions, mais surtout, de bravoure. Bravoure d'un homme qui lutte contre ce qui est écrit pour ce qu'on lui a appris, bravoure d'un autre qui voit la vie comme une rose et enfin, bravoure d'une femme pour l'amour. Ces magiciens prirent en main ces destins. Ils décidèrent de faire revivre ces hommes et ces femmes sous une même bannière. Sous la bannière de la voix, de la musique, transport de la passion, cause de chacun de leurs tourments et de chacune de leurs morts, mais qui les unit au-delà des siècles. Grâce à la musique, chacun pu voir sa vérité derrière l'histoire. Et les héros d'autrefois, ressuscitèrent. Et les dieux laissèrent faire. Ils vivaient a nouveau ces vies qu'ils avaient volés, ces expériences qu'ils avaient provoqués et ces sentiments qu'ils avaient su si peu controler. De quoi pouvaient-ils se plaindre? Qu'il y avait-il de plus beau que la musique, que le théatre et la danse pour contenter ces images affamées d'existence ?

* * *

 **J'aimerai juste des avis pour savoir si je supprime les deux derniers paragraphes par exemple.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
